hope
by matchbox365matches
Summary: Zel talking with Xel; made small changes and added a small fragment; am currently working on the next chapter...


Updated with little changes. I'm currently writing another chapter of this. In a normal way so fear not. Comments and constructive criticism are highly appreciated. Some suggestions on how to make this understandable are quite necessary am afraid. I'm new to the idea of writing fiction so I really need help. It a possible slash in the future so don't say I didn't warn ya!  Also watch out or bad spelling [I know how greatly it annoys some people]

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

#'False hope is better than no hope.' He said.#

*'Do you really believe in that?' Was the question that needed to be asked. So he asked.*

#'If you had no hope, would you believe it?'#

*I HAVE no hope. Crossed demon's mind but did not leave his mouth. Instead another question made it's way out – 'Is this why you look for the Clair Bible? Your great salvation. Your Cure…'- whispered close at the pointy ear. Mockery is better than compassion.* 

#'No. but it's something to do. With your time. It's a bit like…smoking.' Something to do with your hands.# 

 *Laughter. 'You're telling me that your senseless chase for humanity is an addiction?'*   

#'Why do I even talk to you?!' Anger took over. Other emotions temporarily pushed aside and forgotten.# 

*'Maybe because I listen.' His replay no longer in light tone. He moved closer again with a gentle, friendly smile plastered to his face. Eyes narrowed to slits but no longer shut.* 

#'I'm not so sure I want you to listen.' Said chimera looking untrustingly at demon at his side. Long moment of silence spend on peering at each others was disturbed when suddenly the chimera stood up in one fluid motion, leaving priest on the ground. He started pacing around the camp, carefully enough so not to step on one of the bodies of his slumbering friends.# 

*'why do you waist your time like that? You can do better'* 

#warm breath on his neck. Shiver spreading through the body#

*he shouldn't be doing it. He shouldn't… why not? Chaos likes rebellion. It always did. Mazokus like chaos. Everyone knows.* 

#'No! no I can't.' Fear. Halt. He knows. It's obvious. He'll use it against him. Arm draped cautiously over his shoulder.# 

*'I  _know_ you know more that you let in on.' Be gentle don't push too hard*

 #shrug 'what do I know?' play it cool. Don't let it fall apart#

*'oh please! You want me to believe that you lost it? You could've cast Ra Tilt barely murmuring the incantation and now what? You forgot how? You need help from that stupid brat? so much time spend with Lina… I bet you could cast Dragu Slave if you wished.' what is he doing? Will he get punished?*

# 'Don't talk like that about Amelia.'#

*'don't change the subject.' Why? Why is he doing this? Because Zel knows. And Xel knows that he knows. He saw it. It was there yesterday in that look. Was it not? He understands*

#'I'm not changing the subject. I-I… ' Why can't he just let go? Why won't he leave him alone?# 

*'you read all those books why won't you use that. All the knowledge laying around. Why not use it I ask. You could accomplish great things.'* 

#'what's with that motivational talk, Xellos?' he was feeling tired. The weariness of a long day finally found it's way and was spreading through his body. 'what's it got for you?' #

*'you know, you don't get enough of constructive criticism. _And_ there's only that much one can eat you know. Right now I'm fed up with pain and misery. Gimme some hate anytime. Some anger…But I get to a point when I just can't look at someone suffering' Chimera chuckled at that*

#Ah back to cheerful mask. So the talking's over. Fine by him. He needs rest and he won't get it if he won't lay down.# 

*'sleep with what I told you. You know I'm right. You could do other things with time. Some _doable_ things other than trying to take off certain 'curses' that cannot be taken off' He watched Zel when he was making his bedding. Damn! Damn, damn, damn he's so screwed! Jouu-sama will not be pleased. What got into him? How very out of character, he will have o examine this strange behavior of his…* 


End file.
